


Until The Bitter End

by APH_Cupcake_Writings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Cupcake_Writings/pseuds/APH_Cupcake_Writings
Summary: The world was ending.Nothing they could do could stop what was happening.Maybe, maybe they could make a cure or a vaccine?This truly was a hell on earth





	Until The Bitter End

The world was ending.

 

No amount of research was able to slow down the virus, the only way was to start anew away from the monsters and pray that one day humanity could start rebuilding civilization. Many people headed towards the coldest recesses of the world, the bodies of the undead wouldn’t be able to make it very far as their flesh froze. Overcrowding wasn't an issue, many people died trying to escape the city and those on the countryside only bided their time before it was their time. 

 

Even some countries had zombie outbreak contingencies to protect their people. However, those countries who didn't, left their people to riot and to die once supplies were gone.

 

Samuel wasn't a scientist, it wasn't to say he didn't know much about it but his exploits took him into fashion. However when the outbreak started, he was recruited by a friend who was a biological chemist. Sam knew enough about biology to help out but chemistry wasn't his strong point. Before he knew it, his friend was infected. They weren't careful and had gotten nicked by a needle with blood of the infected. 

 

‘ _ You have to leave and finish my research, I was so close Sammy, please. There’s a man; Xander Vein, he’s a botanist but he knows me. Take my laptop, my files and that vial. You can do this. _ ’ 

 

‘ _ I’m not like you Rane! I can't do any of this! I only took those biology classes to try and figure out self-repairing fabric to use when I graduated-. Please you can- _ ’ 

 

‘ _ This isn't up for debate Sam! Get out or you’ll die too! You have a family; a mom, sisters, hell even your brothers! Me? I’m alone in this world so  _ **_please_ ** _! _ ’

 

Sam would later find out his entire family was decimated and that the root cause of it all was his baby sister who had been infected at school. She was only 12 years of age

 

‘ _ I... felt so hungry big brother.. I..I didn't know I would do this to them. _ ’ 

 

Chiara’s eyes were so wide when she saw Sam, she was covered in blood; their mother and sisters all lied dead on the floor around her. 

 

‘ _ Please big brother, please kill me... I want to be with mama and our sisters- _ ’ 

 

Sam felt physically ill at the request, his eyes filling with tears as he stared down his baby sister, the girl he watched grow up and doted on his entire life. He couldn't bring himself to harm her, or at least that’s what he thought before Chiara launched herself at him, primal instincts suddenly kicking in. 

 

For once he was grateful he wore his leather jacket, her teeth couldn't tear into it. He shoved her off and bolted to his room, grabbing things to shove into a duffle. He could hear her clawing at his bedroom door, desperately trying to get inside. He opened his bedroom window and threw the full duffle bag out. This would be the last time he would see his family

 

* * *

 

‘ _ May, you gotta find a person named Rane Petrov a state over. They have the other half of the research to the cure. They have been MIA for days now, I can't get in contact with them over the phone but... here’s their address and the code to the gate of their house. It’s the safest place around. _ ’ 

 

Mayhem gritted his teeth as he revved the engine on the motorcycle he stole, he’d been driving for a full day so far since his older brothers’ deaths. There wasn't any time to mourn them. It hurt to leave them behind. First it was Allyster, he said he’d gotten into a fight the night before with some druggie that tried to bite him on his way from work. Obviously Allyster ignored the small abrasion on his arm, thinking nothing of it. 

 

By the next morning Allyster wasn't the same, he complained of headaches and body pain. There was significant bruising around his joints and his lymph nodes were bulging slightly. Xander knew those signs, he and his coworkers in their lab had been trying to figure what was making the people sick. Granted Xander was an botanist, organic science was still up his alley. 

 

It wasn't long before Xander saw the signs of Allyster turning; before he could make an escape, Allyster managed to bite him. He knew the time frame between infection and the transformation. Despite being bitten, Xander was able to lock Allyster in the storage closet in their apartment, lodging a chair under the handle as he quickly scrambled to gather all of his research. 

 

Before he knew it, the symptoms Allyster expressed earlier that day was hitting him; the headache was nearly debilitating. Soon May had come home from his classes, Xander shoved his bag into his arms and then shoved Mayhem out the door. 

 

‘ _ Xan this isn't funny, what the hell- _ ’

 

‘ _ You need to get out of here May, I...It's not safe here anymore.... _ ’

 

Just the memory of Xander’s voice made Mayhem’s chest ache, he hated this so much. He was able to to find the house Xander told him about, it had a creepy twenty foot electric fence around a two story modern home, it appeared to be vacant but there was a car hastily parked on the grass. 

 

It was quiet. 

 

Too quiet. 

 

What if this Rane person was infected and turned? What if the person in the house wasn't Rane? 

 

Mayhem was rightfully suspicious when he pressed in the code for the gate.

 

**_Fingerprint recognized: Mayhem Macabree_ **

 

Now that was something Mayhem wasn’t expecting to hear as he was let in. He’d never been here before, why did the system have his finger print? Mayhem turned the bike off, now pushing it towards the front of the house as the gate automatically closed. 

 

Mayhem grabbed the duffle bag Xander threw at him before making his way up the steps, knocking on the door. There was a long silence, maybe there was no one there-

 

“ _ Who is it? _ ” A voice called out, “ _ I-I don't have supplies, please leave- _ ” Whoever was behind the door was obviously lying, or at least it sounded like they were.

 

“I’m...I’m Xander Vein’s younger brother, Mayhem. I’m looking for Rane Petrov, are you them?”

 

There was a short silence before several locks could be heard being undone and the door opening. Before Mayhem was a short red-headed man with bright green eyes, he had a noticeable scar going down his left eye that split his brow and reached the top of his cheek. He was in a red v-neck shirt and blue jeans, and a pair of house slippers

 

“I’m Samuel- Rane..They..they are gone, but I have their research-.” 

 

* * *

 

When Sam opened the front door, the last thing he was expecting was a man nearly twice his size. He had long back hair with one side brushed back, he had dark colored eyes, and a plethora of piercings in his ears and several on his face. He was tall and well built, he was Xander’s younger brother? He looked like he just stepped out a punk fashion magazine with his tight black jeans, form fitting shirt, black denim vest and knee high boots. 

 

“Sorry about the cold reception.” Sam let the other in before quickly locking the door, “I...I’m just over worked. And with trying to figure stuff out-” he ran his hand through his shaggy hair, wincing when his fingers got caught in the many knots in his hair. He began to ramble to himself, obviously needing rest but hadn’t. 

 

Mayhem dropped his duffle bag down on the ground, unsure of what to say or do. 

 

“Hey just calm down.” May placed a hand on Samuel’s shoulder, “Have you eaten or slept in the last few days?”

 

Sam tensed up at the hand on his shoulder, looking away, “Can’t.... I keep seeing my mom and sisters’ faces... And food just makes me feel sick.”

 

Mayhem let out a faint sigh, “Alright then. I’m going to assume that Rane gave you their research?” 

 

“I...was apart of it, I know a lot of it but, your brother had the other half.” 

 

“Good, because he literally threw what he had at me.” Mayhem turned to go into the duffle, “I have his laptop and several USBs.”

 

Sam gave a nod before leading Mayhem towards the room where he was set up in. 

 

* * *

  
With an old radio, they kept track of how the virus was spreading; things weren’t looking good. Soon the broadcasts stopped and left them with freelance hosts trying to keep morale up but it was short lived when a national broadcast was aired; anyone left in the cities would be left to their own devices and on their own. Anyone who didn't have a self support system or a way to self-sustain was left for dead now in the US. 

 

It had been a year since the outbreak now, Mayhem and Sam were so close to a breakthrough for the cure. There had been so many times where cabin fever had gotten to them and they had fought or had breakdowns. It was hard dealing with an absolute stranger for the first two months. Their personalities clashed; Sam was relatively introverted while Mayhem was extroverted. Their work ethics clashed as well; Mayhem stayed focus on one thing while Sam jumped around and multi-tasked. 

 

However there was one thing they could agree on, food. Rane and Xander somehow rigged the attic of Rane’s house into a high tech greenhouse. With Xander’s botanical knowledge and Rane’s organic chemistry expertise; it was easy to maintain. Sam remembered when Rane had went vegan last year, but he never saw the other leave his house to actually buy groceries before; it all made sense now. Hell, the crazy chemist had a water collection system built into their home. It made sense where all of their research prize money went now, they were making a self sustaining house 

 

The hybrid plants were so interesting to learn about for the most part, not to mention the compounds that went into the water system to sustain the garden was easy to replicate if levels got too low. 

 

By the half year mark, they had become more accustomed to each other, learning about each other. Before this entire mess, Sam was well on his way to a fashion degree, absolutely loving to create clothes; Mayhem was taking film and was a semester from his BA, he had already made several thought-provoking short films. 

 

It was a drunken night between the two, both couldn't sleep and thought the booze would help, Rane had a surprising amount of alcohol for someone that never drank; instead the following morning, they woke up naked in bed together, hungover and sore. They didn’t speak about it for a month. It was uncomfortable to talk about, Sam would immediately change the subject if Mayhem tried to mention it. Of course, Mayhem knew they had to talk about what happened at some point.

 

“Hey Sam, I... Really like you.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

They were in the lab at the moment, still trying to figure out a cure, or at least a vaccine. As close as they were, they still weren’t close enough. There was something that was missing, maybe a compound or possibly a whole genetic sequence. 

 

Mayhem had pulled Sam from the table, both of his hands on the other’s shoulders, “I mean I like you, hell, maybe even love.” 

 

There wasn't an answer immediately from Sam, his eyes were big when he looked up at Mayhem before looking away. 

 

“Its...Its just the cabin fever talking May... You don’t love me, or like me like that in that matter. We’ve been in such close quarters in the last year that you’re delusional...” Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek, May knew this as one of his nervous habits from them being together for so long. 

 

“How do you know its not?” 

 

Sam shoved him away, “Mayhem, its literally only been the two of us here for the last year! Sure, we sleep together and have slept with each other but-!”

 

“But what Sam?  _ What _ ?” He knew what Sam was going, he took psychology along with his film major, the other was deflecting and trying to protect himself. “Why won't you let me in Sammy?” 

 

“Because, the moment you realize that there is no way of survival, you’ll more than likely leave me and that will be it.” Sam wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from Mayhem, “If I don't open my heart, then when you leave, it won't hurt as much.” 

 

A frown found its way onto Mayhem’s face; he reached out to pull Sam to his chest and held him close. Sure, they didn't get along well at the beginning, but they grew to understand each other’s quirks and habits. May pressed his nose into Sam’s hair, he grew to love the bright shade of red it was, it had grew quite a bit since they’d met; it was now long enough to pull into a ponytail.

 

“May...I just don't want to risk it, I don't want to be hurt or hurt you. What if you die? What if I die?” 

 

“I know Sammy, but it obviously hurts you to keep a distance.” 

 

A distressed sound left Sam’s throat, leaning into Mayhem now. To Sam, he was a source of comfort in the hell they were in, he started to rely on Mayhem far too much and he wanted to stop it. 

 

“I...I really like you too May...I just don’t want to get hurt.” 

 

“You think I’d do that to you?” 

 

“...I don't know, I just-, I’m scared. I’m scared that you’ll end up hating me or that one of us will die.” 

 

“You’ll have to kill me first for that to happen.” 

 

“Don't joke around like that.” Sam wrapped his arms around Mayhem, his fingers clinging to the other’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long this will be but I will be stopping it at 3 parts so it should stay remotely short-
> 
> If you want more information on the OCs, feel free to leave a comment!   
> Samuel is my OC while Mayhem belongs to a friend of mine.


End file.
